His Butler, Paying a Debt  Grell x Sebastian
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: The long-forgotten deal Ciel and Grell made when looking for Lizzie has been brought up again. Sebby must be Grell's butler for a whole day. Grell's only goal, however, is to have the demon warm up to him. Bassy x Grell, NOW WITH ALTERNATE ENDING Chap. 2
1. Chapter 1

Fair warning!  
>This is my first Kuroshitsuji  Black Butler fanfic, AND my first time writing as Sebby or Grell, so... Yeah... ENJOY! 8D

Don't forget to take a look at the ALTERNATE ENDING in Chapter 2! It was the idea I was originally going to use, but I thought this one was a little better... But now that I read the alternate, I'm starting to like that one better...

* * *

><p>His Butler, Paying a Debt<p>

Grell x Sebastian

"What on earth could he be calling me for?" A rather tall and slender male sighed. He was in the middle of preparing dinner for the young master, Ciel Phantomhive. He didn't like to be interrupted during food preparations, even though it wouldn't affect his work. The demon was quick and was able to ready a decent full-course meal instantly.

The raven-haired one was cleaning the grease and oils off his hands when the bell rang again, coming from the young master's office. "I'm coming, young master."

In seconds, he was to the room Ciel was in. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in, Sebastian."

With a turn of the knob, he opened the door. He didn't think it would be anything out of the ordinary. Maybe asking for a snack or something like that.

However, there was someone else with him. Someone quite annoying.

"Hello, Bassy!" Grell chuckled, waving cutely at the butler.

Sebastian simply ignored the reaper and went straight towards Phantomhive's desk. "You called for me, my lord?"

Ciel nodded, his fingers pressed against each other. "Yes, I did. It seems that Grell has reminded me of our deal. Back when we were looking for Lizzie in that tower if I remember correctly."

"Yes you are, Ciel!" The shinigami chimed in, more excited than ever.

The demon shot the briefest glare at the redhead before speaking to the young lord again. "And what exactly was this deal?" If it involved Grell Sutcliff and something that Sebastian needed to be here for, it couldn't be anything good.

Ciel looked up at his beloved butler. "The deal was that Grell would assist me in the tower and, in turn, he could have you for a day." He ignored the fool beside his desk that was ready to explode.

Although showing no emotion, Sebastian was shocked and angered to no end. _What? I have to spend a whole 24 hours with a Shinigami? Grell Sutcliff, no less! I swear, my lord, you are out to destroy me._

"Is that an order, young master?" He had to make sure it wasn't a joke. It had to be a joke. For once in his long-lasting life, he prayed to God it was a joke.

Slowly, the young boy lifted a hand to his eye patch and lifted it, showing the seal of their contract. "Sebastian, this is an order. Starting tomorrow, you will obey every order Grell gives you. He will be your master until the debt is repaid."

The reaper couldn't take it any longer. He burst, pouncing for Sebastian with arms opened wide. "BASSY~!"

With one quick movement, the Shinigami was on the floor, head being stepped on. "You said this order doesn't begin until tomorrow, correct?" A faint smile could be heard in the demon's voice.

"Yes. So until tomorrow, I am still your master." With no other questions, Ciel let the patch comfortably rest over his eye as he sat up. "I'll be in the library until dinner is ready. Come get me when it is."

Michaelis bowed, one arm folded in front and one folded behind. "Yes, my lord."

With that, the only human amongst the three left the two in his office.

"Would you mind moving your foot elsewhere, Bassy?" a muffled voice asked underneath a sleek black shoe.

The butler returned to the kitchen without a word, already fretting over what "orders" that excuse for a Death Reaper might give him.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day Sebastian had to repay the debt. He didn't really need to take much. All he brought was an extra set of clothing and gloves incase something were to happen to the set he was wearing now.<p>

The male was already waiting outside the Phantomhive mansion for his new butler-for-a-day. With Madam Red out of the country on a trip, Grell was able to use the carriage he normally drove. Now a young man sat in front with the reigns in his hands. The reaper paid him with Madam's cash to drive them here and back to her estate.

"Bassy!" Grell ran up to greet the crimson-eyed male with a hug, uncomfortable to the victim.

"Please don't, master," he said in what would normally be a whiny tone for anyone that wasn't a demon butler like Sebastian.

Grell chuckled, shaking his head as he released the male. "Don't call me 'Master' or 'Lord' or any of that, Bassy. It makes me feel bad. Just call me Grell… Or any cute nicknames if you'd like." He giggled with a cute smile, his hands knotting together behind his back.

"Yes…_Grell_." It was so odd. He never called Ciel by his first name, nor any of his other masters. Even if it was just Sutcliff for a day, it was still strange.

"That's a good boy. Now let's go!" The redhead skipped to the carriage, full of joy. Before getting in, he handed the substitute driver a small wad of cash. He then opened the door and sat inside, looking out at the butler he stood, emotionless. The reaper tried to entice him, patting the seat across from him.

A few seconds passed before Sebastian let out a sigh and carried the suitcase of clothes with him into the carriage. He sat across from Grell, looking out the window at Ciel. The young lord stood with his cane in his hands, tipping his hat to the butler as the carriage took off.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun, Bassy! How does brunch at that little café on main street sound?"

"I don't need to eat, master." Sebastian had been looking out the window ever since they left the Phantomhive estate, keeping a careful watch on the shinigami out of the corner of his crimson eye.

The other male rolled his eyes. "Bassy, just call me Grell. I hate it when you call me Master." He shivered as if it were a horrifying thing.

Grell really wanted the demon butler to warm up to him. He knew Sebastian wasn't very fond of him, but he was hoping this debt he was paying off would change that. If he was lucky, he would be able to get Sebastian to fall for him! Sutcliff mentally squealed at the thought.

A few silent moments passed before they reached the café.

Sebastian glared at the death reaper. "Ma- … _Grell_, I said I don't need to eat."

The other simply laughed a little and stepped out of the coach, turning to face the resistant butler. "Come on, Bassy! Wait a minute… Sebastian, I order you to have brunch with me." He placed his hands on his hips, tapping a foot impatiently.

The demon inwardly winced at the words. He had to follow them. "Yes, my lord." He stood and followed the smiling male into the small café, sitting at a table as the redhead went to get them some food.

When Grell returned, he set the small basket of scones on the middle of the table. "Since I figured you were going to throw a fit if I got you an actual meal, I just got us a small treat."

The butler stared down at the basket. There were only a few small scones in it, but he really didn't care for scones. "I'm not hungry, Master… I mean, Grell." He corrected himself when he saw the Shinigami roll his eyes.

"Come on, Bassy! Just a few." He took one for himself and tore it in two, tossing half in his mouth.

Sebastian sighed. He had to follow the orders of Sutcliff for the day. A gloved hand reached out and took a scone. It had been so long since the demon actually ate human food. He couldn't even remember what it was he last ate. He took a bite out of the baked good. It was so soft and melted instantly in his mouth. It was absolutely delicious, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Grell, how exactly did you find this place?" he asked as he finished off the first scone, reaching out for a second one. He was quite amazed at how delicious the freshly baked good was.

The reaper shrugged and grabbed another one for himself. "I had to end someone on the To Die list and their cinematic record showed that they worked here for some time. I've been wanting to go here for a while. Her memory said they had wonderful food here, and I'm guessing she wasn't lying." He giggled at the butler's face that tried to hide the happiness.

Once the last of their scones were gone, the black-haired male dabbed the crumbs off his face and stood up, straightening his suit. "Shall we head back to the mansion, my lo- Grell?"

Grell smiled at the silly mistake. He nodded and stood up, pushing his chair in behind him before going back out to their carriage. The driver snapped the reigns and the horses trotted off down the street.

As they rode, Grell watched Sebastian carefully. The butler kept looking out the window, not daring to make eye contact with the redhead. The reaper could tell he was watching Sutcliff, as well. It was like indirect eye contact.

Cautiously, he moved to sit next to the fellow butler. "Is everything alright, Sebby?" he asked, a hand moving to rub his leg.

The dark scarlet eyes flashed to the hand on his leg. He didn't like it, so he pushed the hand away. "Yes, my lord… I mean Grell. Everything is alright with me."

Inside, the redhead felt hurt. He knew something was troubling the butler. He just knew it. Sutcliff knotted his hands together, resting them between his knees.

When they finally stopped at Madam Red's mansion, Grell stood and got out silently. Instead of waiting for him next to the coach, he walked up to the front doors, waiting for him there. It would give him more time to think about what was troubling Sebastian. It couldn't be just because he had to be with Grell for a day. He wouldn't be like this. Maybe… Maybe it was because he missed working for Ciel? It was a very possible answer.

As he thought, he noticed it took forever for Sebastian to get to the doors with him. When the Shinigami came back to reality and looked toward the coach, he found the butler sitting on the ground, chuckling. When Grell approached him, he saw a cat in his lap. One that was black as the demon's hair. There was also another one, this one more of a grey, rubbing against his leg.

"Where did they come from?" he asked, looking down at the butler.

Sebastian looked up at his temporary master. "My apologies, my l- I mean Grell." He began to lift the cat off his lap until he saw Sutcliff sit beside him out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." The grey feline saw the redhead and jumped up onto his lap as well. He couldn't help but laugh a little and pet the cat's fur. "Cats must really warm up to you, Sebby. No wonder you love them so much."

The demon chuckled as he gently pressed his thumb against the cat's pads. "I wouldn't say they warm up to me. I just like cats. They are much more sophisticated and make a much sweeter sound than a dog." Memories of Pluto's howling returned to his head. Not a very lovely sound.

Grell smiled at the other. The grey cat rested its front paws on his chest as it rubbed its head against Grell's neck, a giggle slipping the reaper's lips. "Silly kitty. Stop that!" He gently pushed the animal's face away, only to have it return to his neck.

The butler smiled at the redhead and his cat. It was a little… Nice, sitting here with the other, playing with these cats. He felt a little more at ease.

After a while, the strays ran off into the bushes. The two men stood up, brushing the fur off their clothes. The fur on Sebastian was a little more predominant. He sighed. He was hoping nothing would happen to this suit. "Mast- Grell, you wouldn't mind if I changed into another suit, would you?"

"Not at all, Bassy."

With a bow, the butler picked up his suitcase and walked in with the redhead. The mansion was about the same size as the Phantomhive, maybe a little bigger. Red was obviously the main color of the house. Red curtains, red tablecloths, red roses and various other flowers. If it wasn't a shade of brown, gold, or white, it was red. The Shinigami began listing off the rooms and their locations.

"… And our rooms our upstairs. Come with me." Grell started up the stairs, Sebastian following beside him.

Halfway up, the redhead tripped over a step, beginning to fall forward with a quick gasp. But before his face could meet the stairs, two arms wrapped around him. One was around his waist, the other around his chest. His face flushed such a dark shade of scarlet, nearly even more red than his own hair.

Sebastian had caught the reaper in his arms, now balancing on one foot as the suitcase hung on his other foot. He wasn't sure if there was color showing on his face, but he could feel heat in his cheeks.

Everything was still and silent for a moment. Wide Shinigami eyes stared down at the staircase below his nose, blushing insanely. Crimson demon eyes watched the other carefully, just as shocked as he was. No, it couldn't be shock… But what was it then?

Slowly, the butler set the suitcase down on a step and stood to help Grell up. Once the redhead was back on his feet, Sebastian instantly let go and cleared his throat. "I-I think I'll find my own way up to my room." He picked up his suitcase and made his way up the stairs.

"Take a left, third door on your right," Sutcliff called, still standing on the stairs. Once the demon was out of sight, Grell stumbled over to the railing, feeling light-headed. He was just caught by the one he loved most! He got to be held in arms of the most handsome man ever! Oh, how his mind reeled now! He made his way up the stairs, keeping a good hold on the railing as he giggled.

When he reached his room, he remembered how bothered the man looked. Remembering his only reason, Grell thought up an idea and quickly went to his closet.

Later, when Sebastian had changed into another suit, he headed out to look for Grell. When he opened his door, however, there was knock at the front door. Being the good butler he was, he went to answer it and found William T. Spears.

". . . How odd… A demon in the same home as a reaper. You must be here for the deal that Phantomhive boy made with Grell."

The demon nodded. "Sadly, that is true. Would you like me to bring Grell for you?"

Using his death scythe to adjust his glasses, the Shinigami shook his head. "I'd rather you didn't. Just give him these papers and tell them they are due tomorrow afternoon." He handed him some papers, neatly held together with a string.

Sebastian nodded and bowed slightly. "I will be sure he gets it."

With that, William left, talking to himself about more work.

Taking the papers with him, the male made his way back up the staircase and to the room he was sure was Grell's. He heard sounds coming from inside. Sounds of… Frustration, maybe? The demon shook his head and reached for the doorknob.

Just as he was about to open the door, it swung open. To his surprise, he found Ciel. Or at least, a certain Shinigami dressed as Ciel, eye patch and all. The only ting wrong was the long red hair.

"Sebastian! What took you so long to change?" Sutcliff tried to mock the voice of the young Phantomhive lord, but failed miserably.

"Grell, please stop."

"Are you alright? I'm not Grell. I'm Ciel!"

A moment of silence passed before the raven-haired one sighed. "William came by a moment ago. He left you some paperwork. It is due tomorrow afternoon."

The smile the redhead wore disappeared as he looked down at the papers. He took them from his temporary butler and groaned. "More work? Come on, Will!" He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. "I better start working right away, then. I'll be in the study if you need me, Sebby." He then sulked passed him down stairs.

Sebastian watched him, confused out of his mind. Why the hell would he try and be Ciel? He was obviously too tall, and no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to get anywhere near the young lord's voice.

Forgetting what just happened, he moved down to the kitchen to see what food they had. Dinner was nearing soon. Time really did fly sometimes, didn't it? After a while, he finally figured he would make a simple meal of fish and chips, figuring the Shinigami would be too busy with work to have much.

The hours passed before the butler made the food. When it was finished, the moon had risen into the sky, and the candles in the mansion were lit. A warm plate that held dinner was in the hand of the demon butler. He brought it with him to the study. He knocked lightly before he entered.

Grell had been slouched over the papers for hours and was only halfway done. It was annoying him, really. Never had he wanted to strangle William so badly. As one hand held the pen, the other gripped his hair, ready to pull it out of his head.

"Your dinner is ready," Sebastian said softly, setting the plate on a free space of the desk. Sutcliff muttered an incoherent thanks.

A moment passed. The scarlet-eyed one could tell his was frustrated. He cleared his throat quietly. "Master, is there-"

"I said don't call me that!" A hand flew across Sebastian's cheek as the reaper stood, angered.

Just like the staircase incident, everything was quiet for a minute. The frustration still flared in the redhead for a moment while the demon stood in shock. He never thought he would strike a person, Sebastian, himself, especially.

Suddenly, realizing what he had done, Grell gasped. He looked down at his hands as if he had just killed someone with them. "Sebastian, I… I'm so sorry!"

Sebastian could only stand in shock.

Feeling as if he had hurt his feelings, Grell covered his face and ran past him. "I'll be going to bed now!" he called before disappearing past the door and going up the stairs to his own room. Few tears left his green eyes.

Once the demon came back to reality, the reaper was gone. Something about going to bed. He had to find him. He didn't need to be sorry. He turned on his heel and ran in the direction of Sutcliff's room. "Grell!"

When he opened the door, it was pitch black. But even then, he could still see the red hair. He cleared his throat to let him know he was here. "Grell… Are you alright?" He was worried about the Shinigami. And for once… It didn't feel like it was an odd thing to be worried about him.

The male sat up in his bed, rubbing away any evidence of tears. "Y-Yes, Sebastian, I'm fine." It was rare when Grell used Sebastian's actual name instead of a nickname like Sebby or Bassy.

Not believing him, the butler sat on the edge of Grell's bed, taking a match from his pocket and lighting it. "It doesn't sound like you're fine," he said softly as he lit the candelabra beside the bed. The light it produced only made the room a bit lighter, but still dim. However, it was enough light to see the pain in the redhead's eyes.

Being figured out, Grell sighed. "Sebastian, I'm really sorry about hitting you like that. I was just… _Really_ angry with my paperwork." He looked up at the demon, his eyes as innocent as a young kitten's. He wasn't trying to win him over now. Now he just wanted one thing. "Can you forgive me?"

That look had the red-eyed one captivated. It was so sweet and innocent. Even if he were lying, Sebastian wouldn't be able to say no. Their gazes were locked to each other.

Slowly, the butler smiled and leaned forward a bit. "It's quite alright, Grell. I forgive you. But now you owe me something."

The reaper was curious. What would he want? It didn't matter to him, though. Sebby forgave him and both were happy again. "What do I owe you?" he asked with a playful giggle.

Sebastian let out a breath of a laugh. "Close your eyes and count to ten. Trust me."

This confused the Shinigami. Close his eyes and… Count? That's it? He didn't know how it would benefit the demon, but followed orders and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before counting slowly. "One… Two… Three… Four-"

That was all the farther he got before cool lips pressed against his. A shock ran through Grell and down his spine from the sudden kiss and the feeling of Sebastian's cool lips against his warm ones. It was exhilarating! Not to mention breath-taking, amazing, and absolutely a dream come true! It had been so long since Sutcliff first dreamed of Michaelis kissing him. Almost every night it was the same dream. And now, here he was, in the flesh, kissing the one he loved most.

He swore, he died and went to Shinigami heaven.

Sebastian feeling nearly the same way. The kiss was exciting for him. It was the first true kiss he ever had in his demon life. It was so different than he thought it would be. He thought it would be rough and quick, but this was set at a much softer, much slower pace. He felt the redhead press closer, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired male's neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pushing back.

After another moment, the butler pulled away, looking into those green Shinigami eyes that were full of some emotion foreign to him. He smiled softly at those eyes.

With a giggle, the reaper nuzzled his other. "Can I pay you back a few more times? Please?" he begged playfully. He wanted more. So much more.

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head. "Just a few." He leaned in again, starting out soft before putting more force into the kiss.

Soon becoming entranced, Grell combed his fingers through the demon's hair, which was surprisingly soft. Just like velvet, so smooth. When the other male returned the same action through his own hair, he couldn't hold back a quiet moan and quickly turned to goo.

This was more than what Grell wanted from this deal. He just wanted Sebastian to at least warm up to him. Instead, he got the demon to kiss him. More than once, too. If he's lucky, he might have a new lover, too. Oh, what a fantastic deal he and Phantomhive made. What more could he want now?

* * *

><p>Yea.. the ending is kinda crappy... And if the begginning kinda sucks, too, its because I was writing from midnight to at least 4 in the morning for that part.. bit by bit anyway... BUT I HOPES YOU LIKED! 8D<p>

And I _was_ going to add more after that last paragraph of the fic, but... I think you can use your -cough-lemony-cough- imaginations to think something up 3 lol

PRESS TEH REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW BEFORE I SEND MAH SMEXEH B!TCH, GRELL, AFTER CHU! xD


	2. ALTERNATE ENDING

His Butler, Paying a Debt (Alternate Ending)

Grell x Bassy

Just as he was about to open the door, it swung open. To his surprise, he found Ciel. Or at least, a certain Shinigami dressed as Ciel, eye patch and all. The only ting wrong was the long red hair.

"Sebastian! What took you so long to change?" Sutcliff tried to mock the voice of the young Phantomhive lord, but failed miserably.

"Grell, please stop."

"Are you alright? I'm not Grell. I'm Ciel!"

A moment of silence passed before the raven-haired one sighed. "William came by a moment ago. He left you some paperwork. It is due tomorrow afternoon."

The smile the redhead wore disappeared as he looked down at the papers. He took them from his temporary butler and groaned. "More work? Come on, Will!" He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. "I better start working right away, then. Could you help me out of this outfit, Sebby? It's a miracle I was able to get it on."

Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Yes, my lor- Grell." He bowed slightly and followed the redhead into his room. He started with the buttons on the jacket as the reaper took off the hat, letting some of his hair fall down his back. He threw it on his table, as well as the papers from William. He began searching the back of his head for the string of the eye patch.

"Really, Grell, why would you dress like my young master?" It was a mystery to the demon. "Drop your arms for a moment, please."

Green eyes moved to the raven-haired male as he followed his instructions. "You looked like something was bothering you earlier. I thought it was because you missed working for Ciel, so I thought pretending to be him would help cheer you up." Once the jacket was off, he lifted his hands to comb through his hair for the string again. "Ugh. Bassy, can you help me find the knot for this thing?"

He was trying to… Cheer him up? He wasn't upset. He was just a little irritated with the fact of being Grell's butler for a day. He shook his head, somewhat amused at the Shinigami's problem. "Certainly." He turned the male around to face the back of his head. He never noticed how red the other's hair was. Or how thick it was. With a sigh, Sebastian took off his gloves, setting them on the hat, and began to comb his fingers through the feathery hair.

Grell began to blush again, darker than the last time. The feeling of the demon's fingers through his hair was soothing. The hair just slipped through his fingers like air. That is, until he found the knot. Apparently, when the reaper tied it, some of his hair got caught as well. "Ow! Careful, Sebby!"

He laughed softly, obviously finding the string. "My apologies. Would you like me to untie it as well?"

"No, I got it." His voice was like a sigh as he reached back. "Just hold it until I find it." He felt around his soft hair for the string until his fingers barely brushed against Sebastian's cool hands. It was almost as if a spark passed through him from the touch. "N-Now that I think about it, I don't think I'll be able to untie it without seeing it. Y-You go ahead, Sebby."

Slightly confused, the butler nodded. "As you wish." Carefully, he began to untie the knot, pulling the strings slowly and moving the hair that was caught.

As Sebastian undid the strings, Sutcliff looked down at his hands. These hands had actually touched Sebastian's! Not the glove of his hands, the skin of his hands! He could still feel the sparks racing up and down his fingers. It made him want to touch the demon again. He tried thinking up excuses to.

"It is undone, Grell," the other said, standing beside the reaper and holding out the eye patch.

The redhead looked up at him. With no excuses thought up yet and the urge to touch so bad, he didn't think about his next move. His hands gripped the butler's shoulders and pulled the demon towards him, making their lips crash together.

This was the one dream Grell knew would never come true unless he did something during this time. If he didn't do it while he still had Sebastian, he never would be able to. But what he didn't think of was how good it would feel. It was so thrilling, yet so soothing. His grip on those shoulders relaxed as his arms just draped over them. And, although it took him a moment, he noticed that the butler wasn't trying to pull back. Instead, he began to do quite the opposite.

As soon as Grell's lips met Sebastian's, electricity zipped through the demon. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was the best feeling he ever had. He wanted to do nothing more than to continue kissing this reaper. He was enjoying it fully, but something told him he could have better. What ever it was, it began to take control as he cautiously let his tongue caress the other's lower lip.

Grell shivered, not expecting this at all. Was he finally going to get some tongue from Sebastian? Taking this action as him asking for entrance, the redhead parted his lips slightly, moaning as he felt the demon's tongue explore his mouth.

The butler never thought he would, but he did. He found that the Shinigami tasted a lot like strawberries. So very, very sweet. So sweet, it left him wanting more with every taste. His arms instinctively went around Sutcliff's waist.

The redhead couldn't have been happier. He was able to get Sebastian for a whole day, get him to warm up to him, if not love him, and he now had him kissing him! With tongue, no less! Grell swore, he died and went to Shinigami heaven. And he never wanted to come back.


End file.
